


Razem zdobędziemy świat

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bungalow fic, x factor era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopcy grają w prawda i wyzwanie, a Harry nie może przestać wpatrywać się w Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razem zdobędziemy świat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're gonna conquer dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698182) by [queenmcgonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmcgonagall/pseuds/queenmcgonagall). 



Harry myśli, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy niebieskookiego chłopca z łazienki. Że ich interakcja zakończy się na hej, nerwowym, zaskoczonym ruchu nadgarstka oraz oops i na kilku niepewnych uśmiechach i jednej rozmowie. I chłopiec, nazywa się Louis, klepie Harry’ego po plecach i mówi mu, aby pamiętał o nim, gdy wyprzeda wszystkie bilety na O2. Prosi o wspólne zdjęcie przenośnym aparatem, który wyciąga z kieszeni i mówi Harry’emu, że robi sobie zdjęcia ze wszystkimi ludźmi, co do których ma przeczucie, że będą sławni, więc kiedy będzie walczącym o uznanie piosenkarzem, grającym w gównianych, londyńskich pubach, wszyscy ci sławni ludzie będą jego przyjaciółmi, do których będzie mógł zadzwonić, żeby zaprosili go na ekskluzywne imprezy.  
— Uważasz, że będę sławny? — pyta go Harry nieśmiało i Louis tylko parska, a potem śmieje się głośno.  
Oznajmia, że Harry będzie największą gwiazdą tegorocznego show, że oglądał jego audycję i pomyślał, że powinien sobie od razu odpuścić bo nie miał żadnych szans z czymś takim. Harry ma wrażenie, że jego rumieniec musi być widoczny z kosmosu i przesuwa nogą po żółtawych kafelkach i mamrocze, że Louis musiał go z kimś pomylić.  
— Może z tym chłopcem, który zgłosił się dwa lata temu? — sugeruje, wpatrując się w podłogę i w jasno czerwone buty Louisa.  
— Liam? Chryste, dzieciak też jest gwiazdą, ale nie ma tych loków. — Louis unosi dłoń i ciągnie delikatnie za włosy Harry’ego. — Więc wiem, że nie dojdzie tak daleko, jak ty.  
Harry tylko się uśmiecha do swoich nóg.  
Ale wtedy zostaje wyeliminowany i jego pierwszą myślą jest to, że będzie musiał wrócić do szkoły i wszyscy będą na niego patrzeć ze współczuciem, a drugą, że zawiódł przypuszczenia Louisa i świadomość tego boli niemal tak samo.  
Stoi na stopniu, już spakowany i z odlatującą dumą. Obok niego znajduje się blondyn, próbujący powstrzymać łzy, które Harry stara się zignorować i niemrawo pisze wiadomość, jedząc baton, kiedy podchodzi do nich osoba z załogi i mówi, że wołają ich na wywiady poeliminacyjne. Harry uważa, że to trochę okrutne, ponieważ jego oczy są pewnie czerwone i kto chce gapić się w kamerę po tym, gdy powiedziano mu, że może pożegnać się ze swoimi marzeniami.  
Ale wtedy są na scenie i Simon mówi słowa, które pobrzmiewają nadzieją, szansą i Louis, Louis od oczu, uśmiechu i aparatu, stoi obok blond chłopca, którego kącik ust ubrudzony jest czekoladą. I serce Harry’ego stoi mu w gardle i bolą go płuca; ma wrażenie, że zapomniał jak się oddycha, a wtedy rzucają mu linę ratunkową. I zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Harry mówi tak, tak, absolutnie, spróbujemy i ma ramiona pełna chłopca, a ciepłe uda otaczają jego chude biodra i Louis krzyczy ochryple w jego kark i Harry myśli, że może potrafi latać.

* * *

— Może rozbierany poker? — proponuje Louis. — Mam zestaw kart w torbie. Zaraz przyniosę.  
Podrywa się w górę, ale Liam łapie go za kostkę.  
— Nie, nie ma mowy — mówi i Louis wydyma wargi i siada ciężko na ziemi, gdzie tworzą małe kółko.  
Podłoga jest zimna i wszyscy mają ciepłe skarpetki; ich kolana stykają się ze sobą i siedzą blisko siebie na podłodze salonu w bungalowie należącym do ojczyma Harry’ego. Niall ma koc zarzucony na głowę i torbę popcornu na kolanach i cały czas rzuca pojedyncze ziarna w stronę Harry’ego, zmuszając go, by łapał je ustami.  
W brzuchu Harry’ego znajduje się kula ciepła i jest całkiem pewien, że ma to związek z chłopcem siedzącym naprzeciwko. Chodzi o to, że Louis lśni mocniej od kogokolwiek innego, kogo Harry spotkał w swoim życiu. Ma ten śmiech, którym Harry pragnie się otulić, a jego oczy błyszczą, gdy spoglądają w stronę Harry’ego i Harry pragnie być blisko niego; pragnie, aby to jego kolano dotykało Louisa.  
— Możemy pobawić się w chowanego! — Louis wygląda na tak zadowolonego z siebie, jakby właśnie zaproponował najbardziej cudowną grę. Jego stopy wystukują rytm, którego Harry nie rozpoznaje i powstrzymuje chęć chwycenia ich i przyciągnięcia na swoje kolana. — Albo nie, możemy wyjść na zewnątrz i zagrać w podchody!  
Zayn potrząsa gwałtownie głową.  
— Nie ma mowy, stary. Nie wyjdę tam w tych ciemnościach.  
Louis wybucha głośnym śmiechem i rzuca się na Zayna, zaciskając palce na jego bokach.  
— Aww, czy mały Zaynie boi się ciemności?! — krzyczy do jego ucha i Harry przewraca oczami, ponieważ żaden z nich nie wyjdzie na zewnątrz.  
Nie po tym, gdy usłyszeli dziwne jęczenie, kiedy byli tam wcześniej, siedząc dookoła ogniska.  
Zayn unosi Louisa ze swoich kolan, zaciskając dłonie na jego nadgarstkach i odpycha go od siebie. Louis opada z dramatyzmem na środek kółka, rozrzucając w bok ramiona i jedno z nich uderza w kolano Harry’ego. Dreszcz przebiega w górę jego uda.  
— Więc co porobimy? — jęczy Louis. — Umieram z nudów.  
Na krótko zapada cisza i jedynym dźwiękiem jest Niall, żujący swój popcorn i Harry myśli, że nie obchodzi go w co zagrają, jeśli tylko będzie mógł siedzieć obok Louisa. Jest to dziwna myśl, ale nie zwraca na nią uwagi, ponieważ Harry zawsze był dotykową osobą, nigdy na przykład nie unikał grupowego przytulania podczas oglądania filmu. Louis jest chyba taki sam, skoro wskakuje wszystkim na kolana przy każdej okazji. Kiedy stali w kuchni, gdzie Harry rozmawiał ze swoją mamą przez telefon i zapewniał ją, że położą się o przyzwoitej porze, Louis oplótł go od tyłu ramionami i czekał cierpliwie, drapiąc lekko biodro Harry’ego, bujając głową do rytmu, który słyszał tylko on. Ich biodra stykały się ze sobą i wyglądało na to, że zachowuje się w ten sposób ze wszystkimi.  
— Moglibyśmy poćwiczyć? — proponuje Liam, nie patrząc na nikogo i Harry parska mentalnie.  
Jakby ktokolwiek chciał ćwiczyć późno w nocy.  
Louis powoli odwraca głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.  
— Kto, kurwa, chce ćwiczyć tak późno w nocy, Liamie?  
Liam rumieni się, ciągnąc za nitki dywanu i wzrusza ramionami. Harry chowa uśmiech za swoim ramieniem.  
Znów zapada cisza.  
— Moglibyśmy zagrać w prawdę i wyzwanie — rzuca Niall, wkładając do ust garść popcornu i kilka ziaren upada na jego kolana, ponieważ zupełnie zignorował fakt, że ma już pełne usta.  
— Tak! — krzyczy Louis, podrywając się i rzucając na blondyna. Wyrzuca w powietrze garść popcornu, całując go zamaszyście w policzek. — Niall jest najlepszy, Niall ma najlepsze pomysły, Niall jest moim ulubieńcem. Niall! — wiwatuje.  
Harry powstrzymuje chęć wydęcia warg. On chce być ulubieńcem Louisa.  
Twarz blondyna jest czerwona, gdy podnosi ziarna i dmucha na nie, zanim wkłada je do ust.  
— Jezu, Lou, marnujesz dobry popcorn.  
— Moi drodzy, popcorn nie ma znaczenia w tym wielkim planie. — Louis zatacza dłonią, stojąc pośrodku koła. Oczy Harry’ego są na wysokości jego tyłka i cóż, nie ma nic złego w podziwianiu czegoś, co znajduje się tuż przed tobą. — Zagramy w prawda czy wyzwanie, a ja będę wodzirejem i wyciągnę z was wszystkie tajemnice!  
— Wydaje mi się, że oni pracują w cyrkach — mówi Zayn cicho, unosząc kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
Louis spogląda na niego.  
— Cóż, jesteście jak zwierzęta cyrkowe, więc całkiem pasuje — parska. — Prawda, Harry? — Louis odwraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć; ręce ma założone na biodrach i Harry pragnie chwycić go i posadzić na swoich kolanach, ale kiwa tylko głową. Louis uśmiecha się szeroko. — Zostańcie tutaj, a ja zbiorę potrzebne do gry składniki!  
Louis wskazuje na nich i Harry udaje, że jego wzrok pozostaje na nim na dłużej, ale po chwili już go nie ma; wybiega z pokoju, ślizgając się po drewnianej podłodze. Uderza się dłonią we framugę, klnąc głośno, a potem biegnie w dół korytarza.  
Reszta chłopców spogląda po sobie.  
— Jakich składników potrzebujemy do prawdy i wyzwania? — pyta Liam z obawą.  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami, bawiąc się bransoletką na nadgarstku.  
Kiedy Louis wraca, w rękach ma nieotwartą butelkę wódki i uśmiecha się tak dumnie, jakby prezentował im właśnie świętego Graala.  
— Nie możemy pić, Louis! — sapie Liam.  
— A dlaczego by nie? — pyta Louis, kładąc dłoń na biodrze i wypychając je.  
— Ponieważ… ponieważ musimy jutro ćwiczyć!  
Louis przewraca oczami i podchodzi do kółka, zajmując swoje poprzednie miejsce, obok Zayna. Harry chciałby, aby Louis wcisnął się pomiędzy przestrzeń między nim, a Zaynem, ale z drugiej strony nie jest pewien, czy potrafiłby poradzić sobie z alkoholem w organizmie i z ciepłą nogą Louisa obok, więc może tak było lepiej.  
— Musisz trochę pożyć, Paynester — mówi Louis głośno, odrywając zabezpieczenie z butelki. — Niedługo zostaniemy największym, międzynarodowym boybandem na świecie, zabaw się!  
Zapada cisza.  
— Naprawdę myślisz, że nam się uda? — pyta cicho Zayn.  
Liam wpatruje się w podłogę, ciągnąc mankiet swojej pidżamy, a dłoń Nialla zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do ust. Louis przestaje bawić się korkiem.  
Spogląda na chłopców i wnętrzności Harry’ego wirują, gdy widzi ten zdeterminowany wyraz jego twarzy. Harry zapomniał, że Louis ma osiemnaście lat, że nie jest głupim szesnastolatkiem, jak Harry i to sprawia, że czuje się lepiej; to, że Louis wierzy, iż mają szansę w tych zawodach.  
— Oczywiście, że tak — mówi gładko. — Mamy samozaparcie Liama. — Wskazuje na niego. — Kto, kurwa, przychodzi dwa lata później i kwestionuje decyzję Simona Cowella?  
Liam rumieni się, ale na jego ustach pojawia się mały uśmiech.  
— Mamy zabójcze ruchy taneczne Zayna — kontynuuje, klepiąc kolana chłopaka i szczerząc się.  
Zayn krzywi się.  
— Spierdalaj — mówi, na co Louis wybucha śmiechem.  
— Mamy irlandzkie serce Nialla! — Wysuwa nogę i kopie lekko torbę z popcornem i Niall wyszczerza się szeroko.  
— A co z Harrym? — pyta Zayn, szturchając Harry’ego ramieniem i Harry nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od oczu Louisa, jasnych, przenikliwych i skupionych całkowicie na jego twarzy.  
Louis uśmiecha się.  
— Cóż, mamy loczki Harry’ego! Nikt nam się nie oprze, dzięki tym kiełbaskom zwisającym z jego głowy!  
Harry czuje, jak się czerwieni, a Niall sięga potłuszczoną dłonią i ciągnie za jego włosy i reszta chłopców wybucha śmiechem. Louis wciąż na niego patrzy z tym głupim uśmiechem, a serce Harry’ego jest tak duże i ma wrażenie, że już nigdy nie chce stracić Louisa z zasięgu wzroku.  
— A co z innymi grupami? — pyta Liam niepewnie. — Niektóre z nich są naprawdę dobre.  
Louis macha dłonią, a potem odkręca butelkę i dramatycznym gestem odrzuca za siebie nakrętkę.  
— Nie mają nic do nas! Mamy serce! Mamy odwagę! — Zrywa się na równe nogi, górując nad nimi. — Zawładniemy tym show! — krzyczy i jego głos rozchodzi się echem po pomieszczeniu.  
Reszta chłopców wiwatuje głośno; Zayn klaszcze, jakby Louis wypowiedział właśnie deklarację wojny, a Niall odchyla się do tyłu, rozsypując popcorn i śmiejąc się histerycznie. Nawet Liam się uśmiech i sięga, szturchając Louisa w kolano. Harry nie jest do końca pewien, co by zrobili bez Louisa. Nie minął nawet pełen tydzień, a już stał się ich liderem, kapitanem i myśli, że bez niego byliby całkowicie zgubieni. Louis obraca się dokoła własnej osi, niebezpiecznie blisko omijając twarz Zayna i robi zamaszysty ukłon, a potem znów siada na swoje miejsce. Uśmiecha się do Harry’ego, patrząc na niego spod grzywki i tych głupich, długi rzęs i serce Harry’ego przyśpiesza. Ma kompletnie przejebane.  
Pierwsze pytania są ostrożne, gdy podają sobie butelkę. Harry patrzy jak Liam udaje, że upija łyk i podaje alkohol Niall’owi. Uśmiecha się do niego i Liam rumieni się, ale Harry nie mówi nic. To nie jego problem, że Liam nie chce się bawić.  
Liam ogłasza się również sędzią wyzwań, ponieważ pierwszym wyzwaniem Louisa dla Nialla było przebiegnięcie się nago dokoła bungalowu i twarz Irlandczyka pobladła na myśl o wyjściu na zewnątrz. Liam kopie Louisa i każe mu zmienić wyzwanie na łatwiejsze, ogłaszając, że wszystkie wyzwania muszą się odbyć wewnątrz domu. Co kończy się tym, że Niall zjada pół butelki ketchupu zanim biegnie do łazienki zwymiotować, podczas gdy Louis zwija się ze śmiechu.  
Gdy poziom wódki w butelce opada, śmiech Nialla robi się głośniejszy, uśmiech Zayna mniej napięty, a oczy Louisa bardziej niebieskie i próbuje on wciąż uszczypnąć sutek Liama, aż w końcu ten chwyta jego małe dłonie i trzyma je zamknięte w swoich. Harry stara się go za to nie znienawidzić, ponieważ im bardziej jest podpity, tym mocniej chichocze i może skoncentrować się tylko na twarzy Louisa, i jego ustach, i szczupłych kostkach wystających z nogawek jego pidżamy i nie pragnie niczego bardziej, jak trzymać Louisa za rękę.  
— No dobra. — Louis macha ramionami, gdy dochodzą do siebie po ostatnim wyzwaniu, które polegało na zaśpiewaniu God Save Our Queen przez Zayna z opuszczonymi do kostek spodniami. Był to pomysł Harry’ego i był z niego całkiem dumny, ponieważ Louis omal nie popłakał się śmiechu na widok niedowierzania na twarzy Zayna, który stał przed nimi w bokserkach w żaby, ukazujących jego chuderlawe nogi. — Twoja kolej, Zayn!  
Zayn krzywi się do Harry’ego, który wciąż parska śmiechem za swoją dłonią. Opiera policzek na ręku, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się.  
— Mogę zapytać całej grupy?  
— Jasne — mówi Louis.  
— Dobra, jeśli moglibyście coś w sobie zmienić, co to by było? — Zayn z ciekawością rozgląda się po kółku, które zmniejszyło się do takich rozmiarów, że ich łokcie uderzały o siebie przy każdym ruchu. — To poważnie pytanie.  
Chłopcy milczą, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Liam odkasłuje cicho i wszyscy na niego patrzą. Jego spojrzenie wbite jest w ziemię, a kolana drgają lekko.  
— Chciałbym lepiej rozumieć żarty — mówi cicho. — Zawsze… — milknie. — No nie wiem, nigdy nie rozumiałem żartów w ten sam sposób, co inni? — Marszczy brwi, desperacko unikając patrzenia im wszystkim w oczy. — Chciałbym się trochę rozluźnić.  
Uśmiech Louisa mięknie i klepie Liama po kolanie.  
— Wszystko z tobą okej, Payner — deklaruje. — Pod koniec tygodnia będziesz sypał żartami częściej niż ten Loczek. — Wskazuje głową na Harry’ego i Liam uśmiecha się nieśmiało; kiwa raz głową i szturcha ramieniem Louisa, który uśmiecha się szeroko do reszty grupy. — Ja chciałbym być nieco mądrzejszy. Zawaliłem pierwsze podejście do matury. — Przekrzywia głowę w zamyśleniu. — Chociaż teraz, gdy mamy stać się następnym N’Sync nie ma to chyba takiego znaczenia! — parska. — A co z tobą, Hazza?  
Harry drapie się po głowie i pociąga za kołnierz koszulki. Co by zmienił? Harry nie jest zadufany w sobie, ale wie w czym jest dobry; potrafi śpiewać i wie, że jest bystry. Jego podpity umysł mówi mu, aby oznajmił, iż pragnie mieć uwagę Louisa cały czas skupioną na sobie, ale odsuwa tę myśl, zanim zamieni się ona w wypowiedziane słowa.  
— Myślę, że może… — Odkasłuje głośno. — Ludzie nie biorą mnie na poważnie? Chciałbym, żeby tak nie było. — W pokoju zapada cisza i Harry czuje na sobie wzrok Louisa, ale własne spojrzenie ma wbite w drewnianą podłogę. — Ludzie patrzą na mnie i myślą, och, to tylko dzieciak.  
Niall parska.  
— Jesteś dzieciakiem, stary.  
Harry przewraca oczami i kopie go lekko.  
— Tak, wiem o tym. Chciałbym tylko, żeby przestali mnie nie doceniać.  
Czuje teraz na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich i czerwieni się, ale gdy unosi wzrok ich uśmiechy nie są kpiące, a niebieskie niebieskie niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w niego z naprzeciwka.  
— Jest w tobie więcej niż tylko głowa pełna loków, co? — pyta Louis poważnie.  
Harry kiwa głową i znów zapada cisza.  
— Chciałbym mieć większy żołądek — mówi nagle Niall i cisza się kończy, gdy chłopcy wybuchają głośnym śmiechem na jego deklarację.  
W którymś momencie wszyscy idą do kuchni po lody, brudząc wszystkie blaty czekoladą i kolorowymi wiórkami. Louis postanawia spróbować opróżnić butelkę karmelowego sosu na twarz Nialla, gdy ten coś mówi, co kończy się tym, że blondyn krztusi się i wypluwa wszystko co ma w ustach.  
Kiedy wracają na swoje miejsca w kółku, Louis szczerzy się złośliwie i pociera dłonie.  
— Czas na poważną zabawę, chłopcy, teraz wyjdą wszystkie wasze sekrety — śmieje się.  
Harry czuje lekki strach na widok błysku w jego oczach, ale wzrusza ramionami i wkłada do ust kolejną porcję lodów waniliowych.  
— Harry, prawda czy wyzwanie? — pyta Louis, patrząc na niego.  
— Prawda.  
— Jesteś prawiczkiem?  
Liam krztusi się swoimi lodami i Niall śmieje się głośno, uderzając łyżeczką o swoje zęby.  
Harry wierci się.  
— To było szybkie. Um, tak.  
— Trzeba gdzieś zacząć — odpowiada Louis, gładząc się po brodzie. — Interesujące, bardzo interesujące.  
Harry rumieni się, czując na sobie jego wzrok, ale unika tego spojrzenia, szturchając kolano Zayna.  
— Zayn, prawda czy wyzwanie?  
— Prawda.  
— Kto jest najseksowniejszy w tym pokoju, poza tobą?  
Zayn śmieje się i rozgląda się po reszcie chłopców. Liam wierci się pod jego spojrzeniem, czerwony na twarzy i Harry zapisuje tę informację do późniejszego rozpatrzenia.  
Zayn mruczy.  
— Chyba będę musiał wybrać Louisa, tak myślę.  
Louis śmieje się radośnie i nachyla się, całując zamaszyście szczękę Zayna. Żołądek Harry’ego wiruje, ponieważ ze wszystkich ludzi, których Zayn mógł wybrać, Louisa na pewno nie było na tej liście, ponieważ Louis jest poza regułą, Louis jest mój, myśli Harry.  
— To przez tyłek, prawda? — pyta Louis, wstając i odwracając się bokiem tak, że chłopcy mogą podziwiać jego zaokrąglony, ponętny, uroczy, perfekcyjny i jędrny tyłek, i Harry musi odwrócić głowę, ponieważ czuje zbyt wielką pokusę, aby sięgnąć i dotknąć; nie na tyle, aby Louis mógł cokolwiek poczuć, ale tylko aby sprawdzić, czy jest tak ciepły, na jaki wygląda.  
Zayn przewraca oczami i klepie tyłek Louisa. Ręka Harry’ego drga, ponieważ nie, mój. Zaciska dłonie na swoich kolanach.  
— Liam, prawda czy wyzwanie? — pyta Zayn, odchylając się, kiedy Louis siada na miejsce z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.  
— Um, prawda?  
— Dlaczego nikt nie wybiera wyzwań? — pyta głośno Niall, uderzając łyżką o miskę. — Chcę zobaczyć wyzwania!  
Zayn ignoruje go.  
— Okej, Liam, ulubiony superbohater?  
Uśmiecha się miękko do chłopaka i szturcha go nogą, wsuwając okrytą skarpetką stopę pod nogawkę pidżamy Liama.  
— Co? — jęczy Louis. — Zayn, chcemy poznać interesujące rzeczy o Liamie, jak jakieś brudne tajemnice!  
Liam rumieni się okropnie, sięgając i szczypiąc Louisa.  
— Cóż, ja chcę poznać jego ulubionego superbohatera, reszty możesz dowiedzieć się później — odpowiada Zayn stanowczo. — Liam?  
— Um, chyba Batman? — odpowiada ostrożnie Liam, jakby chciał się upewnić, że dobrze wybrał. Zayn uśmiecha się do niego i kiwa głową wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany i Liam rozluźnia się, również się uśmiechając.  
Harry uznaje, że Zayn i Liam wyglądaliby obok siebie bardzo ładnie.  
— Boże, ale z was dzieci! — wtrąca głośno Louis. — Prawda i wyzwanie nie powinna być taka skromna, do cholery!  
Uderza pięściami o podłogę, a potem krzywi się, jakby była ona twardsza niż mu się wydawało. Pociąga spory łyk wódki i wyciera usta; Harry śledzi wzrokiem ruchy jego palców, gdy przesuwają się po tych czerwonych, czerwonych wargach i zastanawia się, jak smakują. Pewnie jak karmel oraz wódka. Harry lubi karmel. Oraz wódkę. Harry jest bardzo pijany, a Louis zbyt daleko, ale nie może nic w tej sytuacji zrobić.  
— Harry, prawda czy wyzwanie? — pyta ostrożnie Liam.  
— Wyzwanie! — odpowiada głośno. Chce, żeby ktoś wyzwał go, aby usiadł przy Louisie, to byłoby najlepsze; byłby w tym wyzwaniu naprawdę niesamowicie dobry i ma nadzieję, że Liam właśnie taki ma pomysł.  
— Wyzywam cię… — Liam urywa, a potem rozgląda się, szukając pomysłów. — Wyzywam cię do stanięcia na rękach przy tamtej ścianie — mówi i wskazuję ścianę przy kuchni.  
— On jest pijany, Li — śmieje się Zayn. — Nie potrafiłby tego zrobić, nawet gdyby był trzeźwy.  
Cóż, to po prostu niesprawiedliwe.  
— Heeeeej! — jęczy Harry, wydymając usta.  
Wydaje mu się, że w poprzednim życiu mógłby być w cyrku. Louis powiedział, że są jak zwierzęta cyrkowe i Harry naprawdę pragnie mu udowodnić, że potrafi to zrobić, ponieważ gdyby Harry’emu udało stanąć się na rękach, to być może Louis zechce koło niego usiąść i będzie z niego taki dumny, że złapie jego rękę. Harry’emu podoba się ten pomysł, więc poprawia włosy, żeby nie wpadały mu do oczu i wstaje, trzymając się ramion Zayna.  
— Nie zabij się, Hazza — mówi Louis głośno. — Jeśli upadniesz i rozwalisz sobie czaszkę, będą musieli ci założyć szwy i obciąć te cudowne, kręcone włoski! I co wtedy poczniemy?  
Harry wyszczerza się szeroko.  
— Będziecie mieli przejebaneee! — mówi, przeciągając ostatnią literę i ruszając znacząco brwiami, a potem podchodzi do ściany.  
Przygląda się jej przez chwilę. Wygląda bardzo imponująco, ale zza pleców słyszy śmiech chłopców i czuje na sobie ich wzrok, więc jest zdeterminowany, aby wykonać to wyzwanie. Tylko dlatego, aby Louis spojrzał na niego z takim podziwem w oczach, jak wtedy gdy Niall’owi udało się odtańczyć pijacką wersję irlandzkiego tańca.  
Przechyla się i uderza o ścianę z głośnych hukiem; jego stopy dyndają w powietrzu, a łokcie drżą. Chłopcy wiwatują głośno i szczerzy się do nich, a włosy opadają mu na twarz. Zanim się przewraca, widzi, jak Louis podskakuje w miejscu, klaszcząc w dłonie i wiwatując z odchyloną do tyłu głową. Kiedy uderza o ziemię, z radością myśli, że teraz Louis na pewno potrzyma go za rękę.  
Wraca do kółka, siadając niezgrabnie i uderzając kolanem Nialla, który rozlewa przez to trochę lodów. Blondyn spogląda na podłogę, wzrusza ramionami i zlizuje je. Louis krzyczy, że Niall umrze od zatrucia kurzem. Uśmiech Harry’ego jest tak szeroki, że bolą go policzki, a kiedy Louis nachyla się, czochrając go po włosach i okrzykując grupowym akrobatą, stara się utrzymać swoje zadowolenie z powodu jego uwagi na wodzy.  
— Dobra, Lou, prawda czy wyzwanie? — pyta, moszcząc się w swoim gniazdku z koców, które musiał opuścić, aby wykonać zadanie.  
— Prawda! — Louis uśmiecha się zadziornie. — No dalej, Harry, poznaj moje brudne sekrety. — Mruga i Harry zakrztusza się swoimi lodami, czerwieniejąc i Niall wybucha śmiechem na tę mało subtelną zaczepkę. Harry przełyka lody i przekrzywia głowę. Potem stawia przed sobą miskę.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś z chłopcem?  
W pokoju zapada kompletna cisza; można byłoby usłyszeć odgłos uderzającej o ziemię pinezki.  
Niall upuszcza swoją łyżkę i Louis podskakuje.  
— Zdefiniuj być — prosi, mrużąc oczy.  
Liam przebiega po nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— No wiesz. — Harry macha dłońmi, a potem przeczesuje włosy i spogląda na Louisa. — Czy robiłeś z nim różne rzeczy.  
— Zdefiniuj rzeczy.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek pocałowałeś jakiegoś?  
Louis spogląda na niego z ciekawością, a na jego policzkach pojawiają się czerwony plamy. Harry ma wrażenie, że coś w jego żołądku robi salta. Czuje, jak Zayn porusza się obok niego, ale sam nie odrywa wzroku od Louisa.  
— Nie — mówi Louis po chwili, a jego spojrzenie jest nie do odczytania.  
Cóż. Harry mruczy i kiwa głową.  
Liam odkasłuje.  
— A ty? — pyta nagle.  
— Musisz zapytać co wybieram, Lou. — Harry mruga do niego; dłonie go łaskoczą, a na czole czuje zbierające się kropelki potu. Powietrze w pokoju tężeje. Harry słyszy burczenie dobiegające z żołądka Nialla i zastanawia się, jak blondyn może być jeszcze głodny.  
— Prawda czy wyzwanie, Styles — mówi twardo Louis, marszcząc czoło i zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.  
Harry patrzy na niego. Mógłby wybrać wyzwanie, bo ciekawiło go, co w takiej sytuacji mógłby wymyślić Louis.  
— Prawda.  
— Byłeś kiedyś z chłopcem? — pyta, a jego głos jest cichy, zaciekawiony, a sam Louis siedzi bardzo sztywno.  
Harry kiwa głową, próbując się nie uśmiechać na widok jego zaskoczonej miny. Znów czuje, jak Zayn porusza się obok i kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie, aby zapobiec ciągłemu uderzaniu. Harry widzi jak wzrok Louisa śledzi ruch jego dłoni.  
— No cóż — odzywa się Niall, przerywając ciszę. — Wy dwaj złamaliście zasady.  
Harry odwraca wzrok od niebieskich oczu Louisa.  
— Co?  
— Nie można pytać się nawzajem! Zapytałeś Lou, a on nie mógł w następnej rundzie zapytać ciebie.  
— Jest taka zasada? — pyta sceptycznie Zayn. — Dlaczego wcześniej nic nie powiedziałeś?  
Niall wyszczerza się.  
— Sam chciałem znać odpowiedzieć. — Wkłada łyżkę do ust i śmieje się. — Moja kolej. Liam, prawda czy wyzwanie?  
— Um, wyzwanie.  
Louis klaszcze w dłonie, unikając spojrzenia Harry’ego. Harry przesuwa się bliżej Zayna i kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu, przyglądając się profilowi Louisa. Zayn nie reaguje za mocno, klepiąc raz lub dwa jego kolano i przesuwa głowę tak, że Harry może się wygodniej ułożyć. Zayn jest taki wygodny, myśli Harry, jak poduszka. Harry jest pewien, że Louis też jest wygodny. Może Harry nie powinien zadawać tego pytania, ponieważ teraz Louis na niego nie patrzy i Harry czuje się dziwnie chłodno bez jego spojrzenia.  
— Wyzywam cię, abyś zatańczył Harry’emu na kolanach, Li. — Niall wyszczerza się i wskazują łyżką na Harry’ego. Gdyby Harry nie był pijany i skupiony na Louisie, byłby zmartwiony tym, dlaczego oczy Liama niemal wyszły z orbit. Teraz jednak, Harry myśli, że właśnie ma zatańczyć mu na kolanach bardzo niechętnie wyglądający Liam. I Louis znów na niego patrzy. No cóż, dobrze więc.  
Liam wstaje i podchodzi do niego, wzdychając ciężko.  
— Nie jestem wystarczająco pijany.  
Harry patrzy w górę i klepie się po kolanach, a Liam czerwieni się niczym pomidor. Pomiędzy jego nogami widzi, że Louis przygląda się im, więc posyła mu mały, krzywy uśmieszek. Louis drga i odwraca wzrok.  
— Ty w ogóle nie jesteś pijany, Li. — Zayn klepie go po udzie. — Wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak udajesz, że pijesz.  
Louis pojękuje na tą wiadomość i odwraca głowę.  
— Co?! — krzyczy, wysuwając nogę i kopiąc lekko kostkę Liama. — Ty zdrajco!  
Zayn sięga po niemal pustą butelkę wódki i wyciąga ją w górę.  
— Wypij resztę tego.  
Liam spogląda na butelkę z ukosa i potrząsa głową.  
— Mogę to zrobić bez alkoholu! — nalega.  
— Nie, Li, nie możesz — śmieje się Niall.  
Liam spogląda w dół na Harry’ego. Harry’ego ciekawi czy Liam w ogóle wie, jak taniec na kolanach powinien wyglądać. Harry’ego ciekawi, jakby wyglądał taki taniec w wykonaniu Louisa. Musi jednak szybko odegnać tę myśl, ponieważ nie byłoby zbyt zabawnie, gdyby stwardniał w czasie, gdy jego nowy kolega z zespołu tańczy po pijaku na jego kolanach. Cóż. Po trzeźwemu.  
Liam chwyta butelkę, unosi ją do ust i wszyscy patrzą, jak jego grdyka podskakuje. Wypija alkohol do końca, sapie, wyciera wargi dłonią i spogląda na Zayna.  
— Zadowolony? — Zayn kiwa szczęśliwie głową. Cóż, po pijaku. Liam wzdycha. — No dobra.  
Harry ma wrażenie, że Liam zbiera się w sobie milion lat i fakt, że w ogóle chce wykonać wyzwanie sprawia, że ciepło w jego żołądku powiększa się i ma prawie ochotę go pocałować. Nie robi tego jednak. Louis siedzi niedaleko i Harry nie widzi sensu w całowaniu kogokolwiek, gdy Louis jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu.  
Taniec nie jest niczym więcej jak zwykłym poruszaniem biodrami na boki, ale czwórka chłopców śmieje się histerycznie, gdy Liam żałośnie macha nimi przed twarzą Harry’ego; jego policzki są tak czerwone, że wygląda jakby płonął. Niall zakrztusza się lodami, bo śmieje się tak głośno i Zayn musi uderzyć go w plecy. Liam wykorzystuje okazję i odsuwa się od Harry’ego, wracając na swoje miejsce, wciąż zarumieniony.  
— Nigdy więcej — mówi, wskazując na Nialla, a jego wzrok jest zamglony.  
— To było świetne, stary, nigdy ci tego nie zapomnimy — krzyczy Louis i klepie go mocno w plecy, czkając ze śmiechu, a w kącikach oczu ma łzy.  
Liam potrząsa mocno głową.  
— To twój żywioł, Li — mówi Harry, uśmiechając się. — Mógłbyś na tym zarabiać!  
Liam piorunuje go spojrzeniem.  
— Prawda czy wyzwanie, Harry — warczy.  
— Wyzwanie, Li. Oszczędź mnie, proszę. — Mruga do niego.  
— Pocałuj Zayna — odpowiada twardo Liam. — Przez trzydzieści sekund — dodaje z krzywym uśmiechem.  
Cóż, Harry nie ma zamiaru stchórzyć. Louis patrzy na niego uważnie, a w jego oczach błyszczy coś, jak wyzwanie.  
Zayn śmieje się cicho.  
— Ta gra szybko nabrała tempa, co? — oznajmia. — Cóż, skarbie, wskakuj no tutaj.  
Szturcha ramieniem Harry’ego i Harry widzi, jak kątem oka spogląda na Louisa i cóż, jeśli tak to ma się rozegrać, to Harry doskonale wie, jak zrobić dobre show. Uśmiecha się krzywo do Louisa, widzi jak jego mina twardnieje, usta zaciskają się, a ramiona tężeją.  
Harry wstaje i opada na kolana Zayna, zakładając dłonie na jego karku.  
— Hej, kochanie — mówi zadziornie i porusza lekko biodrami, patrząc jak oczy Zayna rozszerzają się. Za sobą słyszy coś jakby dławienie i ma desperacką nadzieję, że to Louis. Zayn kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach, najbardziej naturalnym dla nich miejscu i Harry znów słyszy ten sam dźwięk, jakby ktoś chciał coś powiedzieć i Harry zdecydowanie rozpoznaje podpity głos Louisa.  
Usta Zayna są wilgotne, ciepłe. Trochę nudne, uznaje Harry. Czuje delikatne drapanie zarostu od górnej wargi Zayna i zastanawia się, czy Louis ma zarost na swoich.  
Osuwa się nieco niżej na kolanach Zayna, przesuwając biodrami i Zayn wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk w jego usta. Nagle Harry czuje, że musi sprawić, aby Louis mu się przyglądał; musi udowodnić, że jest wystarczająco dobry, aby Louis go chciał. Znów porusza biodrami, uchylając wargi i wsuwając język w usta Zayna, który zaciska dłonie mocniej. Harry uśmiecha się, przygryzając delikatnie język drugiego chłopca i smakując czekoladę z lodów oraz słabe echo wypitej wódki. W dole jego żołądka wybucha kula gorąca i Harry nie wie, czy to dlatego, że siedzi na bardzo atrakcyjnym chłopcu i ma język w jego ustach, czy dlatego, że czuje na sobie spojrzenie Louisa. Jednak i tak przysuwa się do Zayna jeszcze bliżej, przechylając jego głowę w tył i ssąc jego język tylko po to, aby usłyszeć ten dźwięk zza swoich pleców.  
— No dobra, minęło więcej niż trzydzieści sekund — mówi ktoś za nimi i Harry natychmiast rozpoznaje głos Louisa. Uśmiecha się w usta Zayna, czując, jak jego wargi również wyginają się w uśmiechu. Przygryza delikatnie wargę Harry’ego, po raz ostatni wyrzucając biodra w górę, a potem odsuwa się ze śmiechem. Jego oczy są jasne, usta czerwone i śliniące, i Harry nie może się powstrzymać, aby nie przycisnąć do nich ostatniego, mokrego pocałunku. — Hej! — warczy znów Louis. — Trzydzieści sekund! Koniec!  
Zayn uśmiecha się miękko i kiwa głową w kierunku Louisa. Harry wzrusza ramionami i zsuwa się z jego kolan, upadając na środek kółka, a jego głowa ląduje przy prawym kolanie Louisa. Patrzy na niego, na prostą linię jego nosa, wydętą górną wargę i na niebieskie niebieskie niebieskie oczy (jak ocean, myśli), które spoglądają na niego z błyskiem nie do odczytania. Widzi jak Louis spogląda na jego usta, czerwone, wilgotne i prawdopodobnie spuchnięte. Przygryza ostrożnie wargę, a Louis wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.  
— Hej — uśmiecha się Harry, szturchając nosem jego łydkę. — Hej, hej, hej, hej, hej. Widzę, co masz w nosie.  
Louis parska głośno i twardość w jego spojrzeniu znika, gdy przeczesuje dłonią włosy Harry’ego, sprawiając tym, że mruczy. Gdyby Harry nie urodził się człowiekiem, chciałby być kotem. Mówi to Louisowi, który śmieje się, pociągając za jego loki i drapiąc.  
— No dobra, drogi panie, wracaj na swoje miejsce. Ta gra się jeszcze nie skończyła — oznajmia, odpychając go.  
Harry przeczołguje się na kolanach do swojej części kółka, mając nadzieję, że Louis patrzy na jego tyłek. Jest pewien, że się patrzy.  
— Czyja kolej? — pyta Liam.  
— Moja! — krzyczy Harry wesoło. Rozgląda się, szukając ofiary. Oczywistym wyborem jest Louis, nawet jeśli tylko po to, aby znów usłyszeć jego głos, ale udaje, że dogłębnie się nad tym zastanawia, zanim kieruje na niego wzrok. — Louis.  
Louis wzdycha ciężko.  
— Prawda.  
Harry zastanawia się nad pytaniem, najpierw sam siebie pytając, czego chce się dowiedzieć najbardziej. Zależy mu na tym, aby zaskoczyć Louisa. Chce zobaczyć, jak jego brwi giną pod linią włosów. I może też chce trochę zaszokować Liama.  
— Czy miałeś kiedyś w sobie własne palce?  
I po raz kolejny atmosfera staje się tak napięta, że gdyby zapalono tutaj zapałkę, wszystko by wybuchło. Wszyscy tężeją; Liam ma otwarte usta, Niall przeskakuje wzrokiem pomiędzy Louisem, a Harrym z łyżką wystającą z ust. Zayn wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i szturcha Harry’ego kolanem.  
Usta Louisa są otwarte z szoku. Ma zmarszczone czoło i Harry chce sięgnąć i wygładzić te linie kciukiem. Louis przesuwa palcami po wargach, patrząc na niego. Potem owija kolana ramionami i opiera na nich brodę. A potem powoli i ostrożnie kiwa głową.  
Cóż, więc. Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a usta Louisa zaciskają się. Otwiera je, ale zanim zdąża cokolwiek powiedzieć, przerywa mu Niall.  
— Pamiętajcie o zasadzie, chłopcy.  
Usta Louisa zamykają się z kłapnięciem.  
— Prawda czy wyzwanie, Zayn — warczy, wciąż patrząc na uśmiechniętego Harry’ego. Boże, Harry chce tylko przesunąć się i ugryźć kark Louisa.  
— Um, wyzwanie — mówi Zayn cicho.  
— Wyzywam cię, abyś zapytał Harry’ego czy miał w sobie swoje palce — mówi głośno i Liam sapie na to, i wygląda jakby chciał kopnąć Louisa i powiedzieć, że to niesprawiedliwe. Ale nie robi tego i Louis nie spuszcza wzroku z Harry’ego, który zerka na Zayna. Zayn powoli odwraca głowę w jego stronę.  
— Haz?  
Harry wyszczerza się mocniej do Louisa i kiwa energicznie głową. Louis zamyka na chwilę oczy i przesuwa się delikatnie. Harry’ego ciekawi, czy jest twardy. Harry na pewno jest. Właściwie, jest mu też za gorąco, więc ściąga koszulkę i opiera brodę na dłoniach, czując chłodny powiew na ciepłym brzuchu. Nie ma tam zbyt wielu ukształtowanych mięśni, jak Liam, ale czuje spojrzenie Louisa na swoim nagim torsie i podoba mu się to uczucie.  
— Chyba teraz twoja kolej, Zayn — mówi Niall, stukając łyżką w pustą miskę.  
Zayn rozgląda się po kółku. Jego wzrok kilkakrotnie przeskakuje pomiędzy Harrym, a Louisem; wszyscy to widzą, ale nikt nic na ten temat nie mówi.  
— Harry, prawda czy wyzwanie?  
— Wyzwanie, Zayney, mój chłopcze — chichocze Harry.  
Kula w jego żołądku płonie mocniej, gdy przygląda się Louisowi; jego zarumienionym policzkom i delikatnie podkrążonym oczom oraz spoconej grzywce. Louis wierci się pod jego spojrzeniem.  
— Pocałuj Louisa. Przez minutę.  
Zayn szturcha go w żebra i Harry szczerzy się tak mocno, że ma wrażenie, iż jego twarz zaraz pęknie na dwoje. Kurwa, Zayn jest najlepszy.  
— Um, może już czas… — zaczyna Liam, ale Zayn mu przerywa.  
— Zamknij się, Li — mówi, uważnie patrząc na Louisa.  
Wzrok Liama przeskakuje pomiędzy Harrym oraz Louisem; patrzy na Harry’ego, który na kolanach przesuwa się do Louisa oraz na Louisa, którego pierś unosi się i opada w szybkim rytmie pod jego cienką koszulką z Pokemonem.  
Harry siada naprzeciw Louisa, ledwo dotykając go kolanami. Dłonie Louisa są zaciśnięte na spodniach od pidżamy i Harry sięga, rozchylając je ostrożnie. Instynktownie zauważa, że nawet mimo tego, iż jest młodszy, jego dłonie pochłaniają ręce Louisa i ta myśl nie powinna go tak bardzo podniecać.  
Harry unosi się i powoli siada na kolanach drugiego chłopca. Prawie słyszy gwałtowne bicie jego serca i ciekawi go, czy Louis może słyszeć jego; oraz, czy może wyczuć twardość przez cienki materiał pidżamy.  
— Hej — szepcze.  
Louis nie mruga; jego oczy są tak niebieskie, że Harry ma wrażenie, iż mógłby w nich utonąć. Inni chłopcy nikną i może skupić się tylko na uczuciu miękkiej koszulki Louisa pod jego palcami, drżeniu jego nóg i tym z jaką łatwością nogi Harry’ego oplatają go w pasie.  
— Hej — odszeptuje Louis, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego; w tym samym miejscu, gdzie niedawno dotykał go Zayn. Przez jego umysł przechodzi myśli, że ma dzisiaj niezłe powodzenie i chichocze do siebie. Na ten cichy śmiech, twarz Louisa mięknie, i zaciska on dłonie mocniej na chudych biodrach Harry’ego i wsuwa kciuki pod gumkę spodni.  
Kiedy Harry przyciska wargi do ust Louisa, odczucie jest tak różne w porównaniu z całowaniem Zayna, że niemal odskakuje zaskoczony. Usta Louisa są suche, a wargi popękane, ale Harry czuje drżenie we wszystkich kończynach; jego palce świerzbią, a w głowie ma jedynie Louis, Louis, Louis i wzdycha radośnie. Wiedział, wiedział, że to będzie to, i przyciska się do niego mocniej, naciskając kciukami na obojczyki Louisa w miejscu, gdzie nie zasłania ich koszulka. Przygryza delikatnie jego usta, połykając jęk i wsuwa język do środka. Porusza biodrami i kiedy Louis piszczy, wie, że wyczuwa przy swojej nodze, jak twardy jest Harry. Louis zatrzymuje się na chwilę i Harry jęczy, ponieważ nie, kurwa, nie teraz. Harry nie wie, czy potrafiłby się zatrzymać, gdyby chciał, więc przyciska się do niego mocniej. Odsuwa się, przygryzając mocno szczękę Louisa i słyszy jak Liam wydaje z siebie okrzyk przerwany ostrym uderzeniem. Uśmiecha się przy szyi Louisa, wyobrażając sobie, jak jeden z dwóch chłopców musiał go powstrzymać. To alarmujące, jak szybko ich pokochał.  
Przesuwa dłonie wokół karku Louisa, drapiąc miękkie włosy i znów przyciska usta do jego. Louis wzdycha, a potem obaj się uśmiechają; ich zęby uderzają o siebie i czuje, jak Louis zaciska dłonie na jego spodniach.  
Nagle Harry przypomina sobie, że Louis nigdy nie całował się z chłopcem i ta myśl posyła gwałtowny dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to pierwszy jego pocałunek i Harry warczy, zabierając jedną dłoń z jego szyi i sięgając w dół, aby zacisnąć ją mocno na twardym kroczu. Louis odrywa się od niego gwałtownie i dyszy ciężko.  
— Dobra, czas do łóżek — mówi nagle Liam stanowczo.  
Louis kiwa energicznie głową, odpychając Harry’ego delikatnie, który pada do tyłu, lądując na plecach pośrodku kółka, a jego głowa uderza w kolano Nialla.  
Uśmiecha się do blondyna. Oczy Nialla są niebieskie, ale nie tak bardzo, jak oczy osoby, z którą Harry właśnie się całował. Niall uśmiecha się do niego i sięga, aby poklepać go po rozczochranych włosach.  
— To było gorące, stary. Gdyby mnie to kręciło już dawno wyciągnąłbym własnego kutasa — oznajmia. — No ale. — Klepie się delikatnie po kroczu i Harry wybucha śmiechem, przytulając się do jego nogi.  
— Kocham cię — mamrocze w miękki materiał jego spodni.  
— Jasne — parska Niall. — Zaprowadźmy cię lepiej do łóżka.  
Louis nie patrzy na niego, kiedy idą do swoich pokoi. Harry potyka się, pijany od alkoholu i całowania Louisa; Zayn łapie go, prowadząc.  
Harry leży w łóżku, słuchając jak inni chłopcy chodzą do łazienki, a potem zamykają swoje drzwi. Słyszy lecącą przez chwilę wodę i zastanawia się, czy Liam myje zęby. Pewnie tak; Liam wygląda na takiego, który myje zęby nawet wtedy, gdy jest pijany. A może to Louis chce pozbyć się smaku Harry’ego ze swoich ust. Harry wydyma wargi w ciemnościach i przewraca się na brzuch.  
Nie wyobrażał sobie niczego; wie, że pytania Louisa i jego spojrzenie, jego dłoń na biodrach Harry’ego, że to wszystko coś znaczy. Zastanawia się nad tym, czy Louis się boi. Cóż, w to nietrudno uwierzyć; Harry też się bał, gdy któregoś razu na imprezie jeden ze starszych chłopców zaprowadził go do pustej sypialni i przycisnął ich do drzwi. I wtedy było fajnie, i Harry zadecydował, że być może chłopcy byli tak samo śliczni, jak dziewczyny, i że to było w porządku. Miał czas, aby to sobie poukładać. Ale Louis nie, więc w wypełnionym pożądaniem sercu Harry’ego pojawia się nuta winy; że może nie rozegrał tego za dobrze. Ale wzrok Louisa na jego ustach i to, jak uśmiechał się do niego, i to, jak uspokoił Liam oraz drażnił się z Niallem, boże było tyle rzeczy i Harry, on chciał być tylko na jego orbicie i być blisko niego. Jakby Louis był słońcem, a Harry pragnął tylko wchłonąć w siebie jego ciepło.  
Przewraca się na plecy i patrzy w sufit. Ciekawi go, co Louis teraz robi. Czy śpi. Czy nie może zasnąć. Jakaś jego mała część ma nadzieję, że Louis leży w ciemnościach, z ręką w spodniach. No dobra, może nie taka mała część. To całkiem duża część. No, kurwa, dobra, cały tego pragnie.  
Kurwa, jest taki głodny. Opuszcza nogi na podłogę, myśląc o brudnych skarpetkach i kąpieli w lodowatym jeziorze, aby uspokoić swojego kutasa i wychodzi z pokoju na ciemny korytarz.  
Włącza kuchenne światło, wyjmuje potrzebne składniki do zrobienia grzanki z serem i zaczyna robić jedzenie.  
— Co robisz?  
Harry odwraca się, niemal odcinając sobie palec i sapie zaskoczony. Louis stoi w przejściu, chowając się trochę w cieniu i zaciskając nerwowo dłonie.  
— Grzankę z serem. — Harry unosi kawałek sera. — Chcesz jedną?  
Louis kiwa głową i niepewnie wchodzi do kuchni, stając przy nim i opierając się o blat. Stoją w ciszy, podczas gdy Harry kroi więcej sera i podgrzewa na patelni chleb.  
— Więc chciałem… — zaczynają obaj, a potem milkną, wybuchając po chwili zawstydzonym śmiechem. Wzrok Louisa wbity jest w podłogę, a jego długie rzęsy rzucają cienie na policzki.  
— No dalej — mówi, szturchając Harry’ego biodrem.  
— Um, chciałem przeprosić za… — wyjąkuje Harry. — Um, za wcześniej. Z tym pytaniem. To było, um, inwazyjne?  
Pewnie tak, ale Louis nie odpowiada, a Harry musi poznać jego zdanie, choćby miał o nie błagać.  
Louis unosi wzrok i uśmiecha się miękko.  
— W porządku. Ja chciałem cię przeprosić za moje małe szaleństwo.  
— Szaleństwo?  
— Tak, ja… — urywa. — Robię się dziwny przy ludziach, których… — Macha dłońmi. — Chyba za bardzo się staram, gdy chcę na kimś zrobić wrażenie.  
Harry odkłada nóż i odwraca się w jego stronę. Są tego samego wzrostu, zauważa. To miłe. Wszystko ułatwia.  
— Na kim chciałeś zrobić wrażenie? — pyta ostrożnie, wiedząc, że to on, ale i tak chce to usłyszeć.  
Louis przewraca oczami, znów szturchając go biodrem. Jego uśmiech jest nieśmiały, gdy bawi się opakowaniem po serze.  
— Głupi jesteś.  
— No jestem — zgadza się Harry. — Oraz, tak jakby, cię lubię.  
Głowa Louisa podrywa się tak szybko, że ten krzywi się, jakby coś sobie naciągnął. Harry uśmiecha się do niego nerwowo, ale boże, jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, to kiedy?  
— Tak? — Głos Louisa jest miękki, zachrypnięty i boże, Harry już ma przejebane, jeśli o niego chodziło. Kiwa głową i widzi, jak kąciki ust Louisa unoszą się w słodkim uśmiechu. — Okej — mówi.  
— Okej? Tylko tyle? — Harry szturcha go w żołądek.  
— Okej, też cię, tak jakby, lubię — szepcze Louis, patrząc na brodę Harry’ego i unikając jego wzroku.  
Harry ma wrażenie, że jego serce fruwa po jego piersi, obijając się o płuca, wątrobę i nerki, gdziekolwiek one są. Liam ma niesprawną nerkę, myśli nagle, zanim przyciąga Louisa do siebie, kładąc dłonie na jego plecach. Gardło ma zaciśnięte i wydaje mu się, że ma zbyt duży język i boże, teraz naprawdę słyszy bicie serca Louisa w cichej kuchni.  
Harry przysuwa się, nie musząc się nachylać i przyciska usta do warg Louisa. Cienkich, popękanych, ciepłych, poruszających się przy jego własnych i obaj się uśmiechają. Louis gładzi miękko nagie biodro Harry’ego.  
Harry odsuwa się.  
— Okej — mówi.  
Jedzą swoje grzanki siedząc na blatach, a ich ramiona obijają się o siebie. Louis macha nogami, uderzając o mebel raz, drugi, a potem zaczepia kostką o kostkę Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się do niego z ustami pełnymi sera.  
Kończą jeść i zostawiają talerze w zlewie (Louis szepcze, że Liam pewnie rano je pozmywa) i Harry chwyta jego dłoń.  
— Zostań ze mną dziś na noc? — mamrocze w jego szczękę.  
Patrzy, jak Louis przełyka ciężko, a potem kiwa głową.  
Gaszą światła, obijając się o siebie, gdy idą w dół korytarza. Palce Louisa wsuwają się pod gumkę jego spodni i Harry nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
Kiedy kładą się na łóżku, Louis wtula się w niego śpiąco. Harry splata ich nogi razem, opiera czoło o czoło Louisa i zaciska dłoń na jego cienkiej koszulce.  
Louis mruczy, drapiąc go po biodrze i leniwie przyciska usta do górnej wargi Harry’ego. Kula w jego brzuchu powiększa się, rozsyłając mniejsze kulki po całym jego ciele; od głowy po palce u stóp i chowa uśmiech we włosach Louisa, wdychając zapach owocowego szamponu (truskawkowego) i niewyraźny zapach drugiego chłopca, który ma nadzieję, że stanie się dla niego tak znajomy, jak zapach domu i jego łóżka. Sposób, w jaki Louis owija się w wokół niego sprawia, iż Harry doznaje wrażenia, że nie minie dużo czasu do chwili, kiedy on i Louis będą pasować do siebie jak puzzle, wślizgując się i dopasowując do swoich kształtów.  
Zasypiając, Harry myśli, że Louis jest tak ciepły, jak to sobie wcześniej wyobrażał.

* * *

Ktoś puka głośno do drzwi, przebijając się przez jego ból głowy.  
— Harry! Wstawaj, nie możemy znaleźć Lou! — dobiega go głos Nialla, zaspany i zachrypnięty.  
Harry odkasłuje i Niall musi uznać to za pozwolenie do wejścia, ponieważ otwiera drzwi i staje w progu ubrany tylko w luźne spodnie.  
— Haz, Lou nie ma w… — zaczyna, gdy głowa Louisa wychyla się spod koca na poziomie łokcia Harry’ego, który siedzi na łóżku, owinięty kocem w pasie. — No, no, a cóż to? — śmieje się Niall. Uśmiecha się miękko i mruga do Harry’ego, a potem wychodzi na korytarz. — Chłopaki! Jest tutaj! Ci dwaj dranie uprawiali wczoraj słodką, sprośną miłość! — krzyczy.  
Jego słowa odbijają się echem po domu, a potem rozlega się odgłos biegnących stóp. Liam i Zayn zaglądają do pokoju. Zayn przewraca oczami, a Liam spogląda krzywo na nagi tors Harry’ego.  
Harry i Louis uśmiechają się do nich, dopóki Niall nie krzyczy nagle, wbiega do pokoju i skacze na łóżko, lądując ciężko na kroczu Louisa. Louis krzyczy z bólu i tym samym otwiera tamę; pozostali chłopcy idą w ślady Nialla, rzucając się na łóżko. Harry dostaje pięścią w twarz i słyszy jęk, jakby ktoś został uderzony łokciem w żołądek. Pomiędzy Niallem, a Zaynem miga mu twarz Louisa, który szczerzy się szeroko i dziko, a jego oczy błyszczą i są zaspane jednocześnie; niebieskie niebieskie niebieskie, myśli Harry i uśmiecha się do niego miękko małym, tajemniczym uśmiechem. Czymkolwiek to jest, czymkolwiek będzie, cokolwiek przyszłość ma w zanadrzu dla tych pięciu chłopców leżących na łóżku, Harry myśli, że mógłby walczyć ze smokami, mógłby podbić świat, gdyby miał w zamian posiadać Louisa trzymającego jego dłoń, ramię Nialla owinięte wokół jego szyi i Liama uśmiechającego się do niego dumnie z góry oraz wiedzące spojrzenie Zayna.  
Harry kładzie się znów na łóżku, pociągając za sobą Nialla, a Louis uderza palcami o jego brzuch, jakby grał na pianinie. Broda Liama wbija się w jego talię i powinno to boleć, ale tak nie jest. Zayn siada, krzyżując nogi, a jego miękka grzywka opada mu na czoło, gdy z małym uśmiechem przygląda się palcom Louisa.  
— No dobra, chłopaki, to jest to — deklaruje poważnie Louis, wciąż uderzając w biodro Harry’ego.  
— To jest co? — pyta Niall, a jego szczęka wbija się w obojczyk Harry’ego. Jego oddech pachnie okropnie i Harry to uwielbia.  
— Teraz i tutaj złożymy przysięgę.  
Louis siada, zakładając przed sobą dłonie i Harry natychmiast tęskni za ciepłem jego palców.  
— Przysięgę krwi? — pyta Liam zaniepokojony.  
Wszyscy go ignorują.  
— Uroczyście przysięgam, że ja, Louis William Tomlinson, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby uczynić z tego konkursu najlepszą rzecz, jaka się nam przytrafiła, upewnię się, że wygramy to kurestwo i przysięgam wam, że w przyszłym roku wyprzedamy wszystkie bilety w Ameryce! — deklaruje, machając dłońmi na chłopców. — Teraz wy musicie obiecać to samo.  
Robią to, cicho obiecując sobie, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, jakkolwiek pójdzie im w domu sędziów, to dadzą z siebie wszystko, aby im się powiodło.  
— I tym samym, uroczyście ogłaszam to małżeństwo za oficjalne! — krzyczy Louis, gdy tylko Zayn kończy mówić. — Mogę teraz pocałować pannę młodą! — Nachyla się, liże policzek Harry’ego i całuje go mocno w brew.  
Harry wyszczerza się do niego. Totalnie przepadł.  
— Jak się nazwiemy? — pyta Zayn.  
— Peniski — odpiera Louis natychmiast, ale go uciszają.  
— Myślałem… — zaczyna Harry i milknie, ale Louis macha dłonią, nakazując mu mówić. — Znaczy, możemy iść tylko naprzód, prawda? To jedyny kierunek w jakim możemy podążać.  
— Podoba mi się, bardzo — mówi Liam, ruszając szczęka. Jego brązowe oczy błyszczą podnieceniem i Zayn sięga, klepiąc go po głowie, jak pieska.  
— Może One Direction? — mówi Harry, a cztery oczy wpatrują się w niego; jedne tak niebieskie, że Harry nie może nawet w nie spojrzeć.  
— Podoba mi się — odzywa się Niall.  
— Mnie też — zgadza się Zayn. — Daje nam cel.  
Louis kiwa głową i klepie delikatnie policzek Harry’ego.  
— Dobra robota, kochanie.  
Zayn krztusi się, udając obrzydzenie, pochyla i szczypie Harry’ego w nogę, a potem osuwa się tak, że teraz również leży na łóżku. Opiera brodę na kolanie Louisa, który również klepie go po głowie.  
Leżą tak, cała piątka, uśmiechając się do siebie. Louis, lider, głośny i szczęśliwy; Zayn ze swoim cichym uśmiechem i pocieszającą dłonią na kostce Louisa; Liam z ostrożnym spojrzeniem i desperacją, aby zostać zaakceptowanym; Harry ze swoim tajemniczym pragnieniem, by pokazać, że jest wart; Niall ze słonecznym docenieniem niczego i wszystkiego. Harry myśli, że jeśli ktoś ma podbić świat, to tylko oni. Mówi to i wszyscy kiwają głowami, a ich spojrzenia są jasne, pełne nadziei i kurewsko przerażone tym, co jeszcze przed nimi.  
Harry uśmiecha się, patrząc jak słońce oświetla nagie plecy Liama i nadaje oczom Louisa tak mocny blask, że patrzenie w nie sprawia mu ból.  
Louis wyszczerza się szeroko i ogrzany ciepłem czwórki otaczających go chłopców, Harry mówi:  
— Uroczyście ogłaszam narodziny One Direction.


End file.
